Talk:Rika Uchiha
bulmaXvegeta im feeling a very awkward bulmaXvegeta moment right now --Seireitou 02:18, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Cats and Big Tits Huh? Why? Bulma was a prissy girly-girl. Tuari is tough and foul-mouthed. Though I gotta admit, Vegeta must've been pretty drunk when he tied the knot with Bulma. ^^U Anyway, Rika's accidental birth was actually the result of a simple quickie between Tuari and Echo. And by "quickie", I mean that Tuari convinced Echo to let her rape him so she could blow off some sexual steam. I'll have to discuss it with Echo, though. Anyway, how'd you like to design (DATABASE ERROR 1!)? I spell the names that way because I'm not sure who should fill each position. I'm thinking of having other characters from the Wiki fill the voids, but I'll have to discuss it with Echo. You like cats, and big tits, right? --Cyberweasel89 03:14, 18 January 2009 (UTC) well, yeah, guilty... also, when i meant vegeta and bulma, it was not intended to happen, it just, you know, happened, similar to Tsunade and Seireitou having Suzaku but they were gonna anyway at some point ^_^ and sure, ill make up the names, im good in my own right at names --Seireitou 03:18, 18 January 2009 (UTC) My God, I'm in TuaEcho heaven T.T(tears of joy) Cold hard steel 02:36, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Names How about these: *'Database 1' - Inujin Maneki *'Database 2' - Sozin Maneki *'Database 3' - Azula Maneki *'Database 4' - Mikoto --Seireitou 03:30, 18 January 2009 (UTC) O.O Umm...How long have I been a papa?... Echo Uchiha 04:05, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ^_^ Congrats Echo, hehe --Seireitou 04:07, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I guess I'm cool with having a kid at some point, but a cat?... And Echo isn't exactly a family man, he's the guy who dodges child support. Echo Uchiha 04:09, 18 January 2009 (UTC) A "well-equiped" cat ^_^ --Seireitou 04:12, 18 January 2009 (UTC) And I hope to Chuck Norris that this...Mutation of a pet comes along after the RP, because Echo would totally go back to his own time for good. Ugh, diapers and whiskers, no thank you. Echo Uchiha 04:17, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Heh lucky you. have fun with your new pet/child thing *Chukles* Evan6789 04:20, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Hey don't point at me, I had no say. One minute I'm an emo thug who doesn't play by the rules, then next thing you know this turns into an episode of Maury. Echo Uchiha 04:21, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Umm...This article wasn't made because I wrote the "Why Echo and Tuari are perfect for each other" skits on Naruto Fanon Abridged, right? Narutokurosaki547 00:37, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Delicious Flat Chest? Whoa, geez, Echo. You do realize that I put your Property Tag up there so you could edit it as you please, right? I mean, your reaction can only mean one of several things: * 1. You're gay. * 2. You prefer dogs. * 3. You're the only male anime fan in the world who doesn’t like catgirls. * 4. You dislike all things cute and adorable. * 5. You're gay. * 6. You prefer the Delicious Flat Chest of a lolicon. * 7. You just plain hate children. * 8. Naked people freak you out. * 9. You're gay. * 10. You're gay. Really, I was just making this as a treat for that guy who likes the EchoxTuari pairing. And Seireitou, since we’ve all been kinda mean to him lately. Though, Seireitou, I actually was asking if you’d like to make the characters. Then again, I could always turn it into a contest. Though, I gotta say, that Contest: A Bodyguard for Kuro Akashiro didn't get any turnout at all... Not even a mention on the news page. Anyway, I don't see anything wrong with Echo accidentally impregnating Tuari after she rapes him. It's her own fault for raping Echo/not supplying him with a condom. Wait, do condoms exist in the Naruto world? Whatever. Besides, it's not like Echo has to be the damn thing's father. I could never see Echo, nor Tuari, ever raising a child. I'd imagine the Swordless Swordsman would do most of the parenting, hence why I made him the godfather. Unless, anyone wants to volunteer their characters as foster parents, or somethin'... Anyway, she actually shoots through her childhood at half the time of a regular child, so the parents aren't parents for long. Meh. This character and article was more of an experiment, anyway. --Cyberweasel89 23:04, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I feel sad that I'm referred to as "that guy" ... Cold hard steel 02:38, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Sure Sure, ill make the characters, Cyber-chan. Im kinda bored so ill get to work on them. --Seireitou 23:42, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ??? That's kind of stupid to call me gay when you know I'm a devout Christian. Anyways, having a kid at this point kind of ruins the teen image that Echo represents. And spamming Echo and Tuari's techniques into a mammal is kind of...Strange? I mean that in the sense that they would be surpassed by something that gets a buzz off of milk, come on. Back to the gay thing, unlike some, *Cough Cough Seireitou* I don't go around advertising private thoughts. Such topics shouldn't even be discussed out of the lines of marriage in my opinion. So yeah, that kind of offends me, but then again I don't really care. Echo Uchiha 01:28, 20 January 2009 (UTC) uh, you do realize that gay is a sexuality and christan is a religion, right? --Seireitou 01:32, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Lol Congratulations, Echo! It's a cat. >_> Achrones150 01:34, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Uh.... Okay? Geez, easy, Echo. I was only joking. I kept repeating "gay" for humourous effect. The entire list was a joke suggesting humorous reasons you wouldn't like this character. -_-U As for the "teen" thing, that surprised me. Echo doesn't seem very "teen-like". Not when he murders as much as he does. And obviously this child was born later when both Tuari and Echo were adults. Besides, I think it's pretty clever how I worked Echo's hell legion powers into his offspring. Besides, we need more powerful female characters. This site is pretty testosterone-filled. Makes me forget I have a vagina, ya know? Soooo... Is that the reason you hate Rika? Because you're a devout Christian? I'm not even gonna get into the whole "Devout Christian = Gay Prejudice" thing. -_-U --Cyberweasel89 01:56, 20 January 2009 (UTC)